List of incidents in Creation Universe/Joke Incidents
because wynaut NonSense *Nico came to the park and did her "nico nico nii", only to get arrested *A guyish guy was killed at the park because he was from the republic of guy *Chrome committed suicide because his entire wiki was cringe and he's fallen into a pit of despair he dug himself wake me up inside CANT WAKE UP *A Guy stomped on an ant, killing everybody on the park *one day a kid said he wished he was 1,300 yards tall and it got granted and then he flattened the entire park *Somebody put mentos on a coke machine on the park followed by the machine exploding and causing the whole park to be flooded in Coke, it took 1 second to fix the mess and the person who did it got grounded grounded grounded- shot *someone wrote a bad word on the Pearson household replica and got thrown out of the park *grunkle stan entered the park and encouraged several divorced women to shoot him, claiming that he wanted to "improve their aim" *Spongebob cried, causing a flood to happen that killed 8433 people. Obviously got arrested. *Gary Oak won 10 gym badges, causing the guy police to think he cheated. Obviously got kicked. *some guy stole 73 popcorn seeds and 200 people cheered so loud they caused an earthquake and then they got arrested *An ant lifted an apple, killing 100 people. *Someone fell over then the entire park collapsed. *A 13-year old boy said "Hoops and Yoyo" to cause Pingy to yell the same thing and get the boy arrested, with the execution being Hoops and Yoyo. *Nico was somehow revived and everybody blamed Nico's siblings *A kid said the word "hello" to cause everybody except him to dance, which caused him to kill the police using eye beams. *a kid says f*** and he bombs the park *IT WAS SIGE HE DID IT!!1111!!!1!!!1112 *The Circle Dancers event became a literal circle and it got sent to Le Grande Pool for it to die. *Stingy claimed everything in the park and got claimed by everything and everyone there. *Baldi sent everybody to his schoolhouse, which caused everybody to die. BIG nonsense *somebody poked a wall, making a huge wall on it, causing the person who caused it to get ARRESTED *Nico escaped prision and got executed *BY THE POWER OF COLD FEAR'S AWESOMENESS GUNTHER GALIPOT WIPED CREATION UNIVERSE FROM EXISTENCE BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM *Mametchi was in a shirt-free area and a shirtless man chest bumped him, causing the area to say MAMETCHI IS CHEST BUMPING A SHIRTLESS MAN YAY *Drillmation Central is bombed'BY DOROTHY ANN' *'ONE DAY SOME ASKED "DOES CREATION UNIVERSE EVEN EXIST?" THEN SOMEONE SAID "NO." GETTING THE ENTIRE PARK TO DISAPPEAR' THERE ONCE WAS THIS GUY WHO ATE THE PARK AND SPAT IT ON A GIANT NEEDLE STACK GETTING THE PARK RENAMED TO NEEDLE FORT *A big APPLE said "Happy Appy" causing the gateway to Mametchi's GotchiWorld to dance and the APPLE GOT ARRESTED FOR THIS AND IT GOT SENTENCED TO 440 HOURS OF COMMUNITY SERVICE *A kid came with a Sooty puppet and yelled big>IZZY WIZZY LET'S GET BUSY CAUSING SOOTY TO TAP HIS MAGIC WAND TO SHAVE AND A HAIRCUT AND HE GOT ARRESTED WITH THE EXECUTION BEING IZZY WIZZY LET'S GET BUSY Category:Creation Universe